This invention relates to the field of heat vaporization of various substances, such as plant extracts and medicines to produce vapors for inhalation.
All other devices identified through market and patent search, and intended for facilitating the volatizing and inhaling of the constituents of various vaporizable substances (substance[s]), such as medicines and plant materials, and commonly referred to as, among other, ‘vaporizers’, ‘dab tubes’, ‘dab pipes’, ‘dab pens’, and ‘nectar collectors’, rely on, 1) electronic elements to heat and vaporize the substance or, 2) application of a flame to a heating surface or element so as to bar contact of the flame with the substance and, 3) the use of a separate utensil for the application of the substance to the device. Further, they do not provide an adequate process by which the user can effectively control dosage. The design of these devices is intended to produce a vapor from a substance without the possibility of combustion of the substance. The desire of other devices to completely eliminate combustion in the vaporization process necessitates the use of complex designs, often incorporating electronic systems, which complicate the manufacturing process and user experience, and provide numerous opportunities for device failure (i.e. see: https://www.wired.com/2016/02/exploding-e-cigs-and-vape-pens/, https://youtu.be/xS8LsPv1_uM)